


Sir, That’s My Emotional Support Imposter

by king_maron



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m gonna say no, Please be gentle, first fic, green is a little shit, imposter/crew, is this xenophilia?, lots of swears sorry, my love language is verbal harassment, rating might change depending on how horny y’all are, so is black honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_maron/pseuds/king_maron
Summary: The Skeld wasn’t doing well. Suspicion and paranoia was rampant, and in the midst of it was Green, who just wanted to fix her wires in relative peace. She didn’t appreciate feeling like a one man team against the rest of crew, so when Black extends a hand in friendship, she stupidly agrees.or, in which the imposter tries to form an alliance to protect himself but unfortunately grows to like its members, one in particular
Relationships: Black & Green, Black/Green, Imposter/Crewmember
Comments: 54
Kudos: 515





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know what you’re thinking. I’m sorry. My friend bet me $20 to write this, and goddamn I’m getting my twenty dollars. 
> 
> Rated mostly for my terrible potty mouth, but something graphic like hand holding or premarital eye contact will probably happen as well, if I add more chapters (which I definitely can do if anyone wants)
> 
> Also I’m pretty new to fanfic, like I think this is the first thing I’ve published.
> 
> Uh, enjoy, if you can

Ursa Greene, known as “Green” by everyone on the ship, was horribly, and inextricably, exhausted. That was currently obvious by how she fumbled with what should have been an easy wire repair. They’ve been aboard the Skeld for a month now, and were recently informed that one of their crew members was not entirely human. The constant, nagging terror wore off after about a week, but the underlying anxiety when alone with another crewmate has yet to wear off. 

Green was tired of her heart rate increasing at the sight of crew, tired of worrying that someone will kill her in her sleep. The panic has decreased over two weeks, but it was yet unrelenting. They had just started getting along, too, but now no one wants to risk even being in a room together. Was it Red? Pink was suspiciously not doing his tasks earlier. Blue didn’t want to share his Medbay scan results. The wires needed repaired right after White left electrical. Black seems to spend too much time on the security cameras. Is it just her, or is Yellow following her? Everyone was under scrutiny, and the effort to remain so paranoid was siphoning the life out of all aboard. 

“Need a hand?” Black asked from behind her, causing Green’s heart to make a sudden, swift journey to her throat.

“No, no, I’m fine, really. Thank you,” She mumbled out, forcing her laboring lungs into submission to calm her throbbing veins, carrying the adrenaline that whispered in her ear to run. 

“My tasks for the day are done, really it’s no problem,” He said, and seemed to glide into the space next to her. Too close. 

“I‘ve got it here, just didn't sleep well,” she insisted, now a little peeved that he was suddenly in her space. 

“Alright, alright,” He backed off, and Green wondered how soon they’d find her body if Black killed her. 

“Sorry, I’m just paranoid, I guess,” Green apologized, feeling a little bad if he truly was just trying to be helpful. Black was the first person she got along with when they first boarded, and he’s persistent in his attempts to maintain a functioning friendship.

“Oh no, I completely get—,” He started, taking steps towards her again.

“That wasn’t an invitation to come over, stay over there,” Green warned, “Please.”

“I completely get it,” He finished, “The thought of being trapped in this metal box, floating through space, with the possibility that one of the people we’re trapped with is an alien? Your paranoia is warranted.”

“Well, thank you for your validation,” Green spit a little bitterly, not in the mood for conversation, “I’m glad that my precautionary measures for protecting my safety are warranted.” 

“You’re making this difficult for no reason,” he hummed back, and Green is certain she could see the smirk through the window of his helmet without even needing to turn around. 

“Any particular reason you’re bothering me? Hanging around an isolated member of crew seems awfully suspicious,” Green finished rearranging the wires and soldering them back together, putting on extra electrical tape to hopefully deter whatever keeps messing with them. 

“I just adore your company,” Black responded.

“Outstanding,” Green deadpanned hard enough the Andromeda galaxy flinched. 

“Also, Yellow is bothering me and I know she won’t go near you with an eighteen foot pole,” Black casually slid to the floor to sit while Green finished applying the tape. 

“What did she do now?” 

“Decided that trying to vilify me and eject me from the ship was our salvation,” Black practically snarled. Green felt her anxiety suddenly come rushing back, she didn’t want to be in the same room as an angry murderer. 

“Again? Why, I thought you were vilified on Tuesdays, it’s my turn today,” Green fake whined, hoping a joke would placate the fellow crewmate. 

“Nah, the schedule got moved to me on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you’re Tuesday and Thursday now,” Black laughed, and Green’s terror lessened significantly, “Pink gets his on alternating Saturdays.”

“I wonder if we offered Yellow as a sacrifice to the imposter they’d let the rest of us go free,” Green mused, shutting the box and packing up the tools to go fix the wires in another section of the ship. 

“She isn’t much of a sacrifice, though,” Black countered, and Green laughed a little, “Honestly if I was the imposter I’d be quite offended.” 

“And I wouldn’t blame you,” Green laughed. Internally, she chastised herself for acting so chummy with Black, she shouldn’t be getting close to anyone on board, but casual conversation isn’t that close, right? 

“Any more tasks?” Black asked.

“Yeah, I have two other sections of the ship that need their wires checked,” Green shrugged on the bag of tools. 

“I’ll come with, I need the entertainment of you being too sleep deprived to differentiate wire colors,” Black jumped to his feet. 

“Uh, you really don’t have to,” Green insisted, suddenly worried again. 

“Green, if I was going to kill you, I’d have done it long before now,” Black casually said, and stretched his arms over his head, “If it’d make you feel better I’ll grab Pink and we can all hang out while you pretend to be productive.” 

“I do not pretend, like some of us,” Green said pointedly, deciding to ignore the first half of his statement, “I just get them done efficiently.” 

“Hm, I’m sure,” Black’s shit-eating grin was audible. 

“That sounds very close to an accusation, Black,” Green turned and started walking to navigation, “I’d hate to suspect you for throwing those around.” 

The saddest part is, she really would be upset if they voted him off the ship. He’s the closest to a friend she’s made on this ship, as well as Pink, and while she doesn’t want to get too close, should companionship lead to her doom, she’s almost as terrified of being alone as she is of the alien aboard their ship. 

“Does all of our quality time together mean nothing to you?” Black asked, dramatically throwing a hand over his heart, as though struck. 

“You’re a pain in my ass, seriously,” Green laughed, feeling her shaking shoulders eject a minuscule amount of the perpetual panic from her system. 

“I’ll grab Pink, I know having just one other person around is making you uncomfortable,” Black offered, and started heading towards the cafeteria. 

“I’ll be in navigation,” Green called out, hoping that if he wasn’t the imposter, he’ll know where her body will be at least. 

She didn’t like the navigation room much, the window into deep space was a persistent reminder they have nowhere to go, that, in the words of Black, they’re truly trapped in a floating metal box. The stars reflected off her visor, and for a second she felt peace, losing her conscious thoughts to the unending expanse of unexplored universe, but it swiftly and quietly left when a blinking light on the navigation board took hold of her attention. She had just opened the electrical box when pink and black suits came through the doorway. 

“We should start a buddy system,” Pink started, and he and Black put a healthy distance between themselves and Green, “like groups of three, that way no one is alone with another person, but you still have someone around to watch out for you.” 

“That makes too much sense, Pink, you know no one else will agree to it,” Green muttered matter-of-factly, “Plus, could everyone even finish their daily tasks?” 

“I think the tasks would go faster, actually,” Pink reasoned, “Think about it: you aren’t looking over your shoulder every five seconds breaking your concentration.” 

“Unless there’s two imposters,” Green casually mentioned, hating the thought, but knowing it’s a possibility. 

“Statistically speaking, even if there are two, the chances of them being in the same buddy group isn’t likely,” Pink was thoroughly convinced he’s solved every problem on the ship, and Green couldn’t help smiling a little. 

“You should call a meeting and bring it up, I mean I certainly feel better having you two here,” Green encouraged, although her heavy, leadened insides told another story. She was panicking worse now, the chances she’s stuck with an imposter have doubled. 

“You know Yellow, Blue, White, and Red won’t agree to it,” Black said, “They’ll think we’re conspiring against them.” 

“Dang, that really fucking sucks, I forgot they control every action all the crew members take on this god forsaken ship,” Pink hissed with enough venom to put a black mamba to shame. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Black scoffed. Green could feel the thumping of her heart increase, dread weighing in her blood making her hands shake. 

“Pink, do you have any more tasks for today?” Green asked, hoping to diffuse the tension. 

“Hm? Yeah, I gotta scan the medbay sample results still,” He replied, the bitterness from five seconds ago completely gone, “I thought I’d save it for last because it takes forever and I hate it.” 

“Understandable, uhh, I think the last box I gotta look at is around electrical, want to pass by medbay to start your scan?” Green asked, relieved that little episode between the two males seemed to be over.

“I volunteer my help with the wires again,” Black offered, shrugging, “I know you’ll probably say no, but I just wanted to say it anyway.” 

“Actually,” Green started, regretting her next words but not wanting to be a bother so close to dinner, “It’ll be time to eat around the time this box is done here, if we go to medbay and electrical I wouldn’t mind a hand with the wires to get them done quickly. I don’t want to keep you guys from eating.”

“I pinky promise not to murder you in cold blood,” Black crossed his heart, and Green laughed a little. 

“I pinky promise not to shove my soldering iron into your hand if you look suspicious,” Green returned. 

“I me promise not to kill you both while your backs are turned,” Pink added, and the three laughed, forgetting that there’s an abomination among them, just for a little while.

… 

“I swear to god, Black I’m going to tear off that helmet and stick a wire in your eye,” Green threatened. While he’s certainly been helpful, it’s been in the most minimalistic ways possible.

“If you want me to undress that bad, you just have to ask nicely,” Black hummed, leaning towards Green, effectively pissing her off more. 

“Gross,” Pink said, he’s been sitting on the floor a little ways away letting them work. 

“You’re messing me up, you cheap whore!” Green nearly screamed, and her frustration was serving to only make Black and Pink laugh. 

“Look, they’re kissing,” Black said, grabbing her attention to look at the green and black wire ends he was shoving together in a crude manner. 

“She’s gonna kill you, dude,” Pink wheezed, choking on both laughter and Green’s murderous intent thickening the air. 

“Yellow would eject me from the ship so fucking fast, but I wouldn’t regret it,” Green managed to get out, before succumbing to Black’s humor again and laughing with the others. 

They’re getting too close.

She sobered up soon, hearing running footsteps. The three stopped and looked at the doorway, seeing a couple figures approach after several seconds. 

“Everything good?” Blue asked, standing beside Yellow. 

“Uh, yeah?” Pink responded. 

“We heard loud voices, and what sounded like death threats, we just wanted to make sure no one’s dead yet,” Yellow explained, and seemed to stare Green down. Green rolled her eyes hard enough it nearly hurt. 

“I’m sorry you’re not familiar with having fun,” Green said, sounding so morose and apologetic it made Pink snort. 

“I’m sorry some of us aren’t forgetting there’s a potentially murderous alien on the ship,” Yellow ground out, “Get your act together, we need to figure out who it is, and the three of you aren’t helping.” 

“Jeez, we’re finishing our tasks for the day and decided traveling in a group of three is safer than alone,” Pink explained, exasperated, “We’ve simply agreed that we don’t need to be cowering in every corner to get them done.” 

“Is that so? You realize that the imposter could be in this room right now?” Blue asked, too willing to back up anything Yellow says. 

“Who’s to say it isn’t you? We don’t have any evidence or indication to prove anyone is worthy of our suspicion yet,” Green defended Pink, but the hypocrisy was sour on her tongue and turned her ears hot. 

“So you want to wait until we find a body? Is that it? Rather strange you don’t want to focus on preventing the imposter’s agenda, Green,” Yellow bit out, and Green felt her blood pressure rise due to something other than fear, for once. 

“Would you screw off, you tart bitch,” Black jumped in, stepping towards Yellow, “Who’s to say your fixation on this isn’t a ruse to throw off suspicion? I mean, if I was Blue I’d feel safe being around you knowing how determined you are to ‘solve the mystery’, maybe even safe enough to follow you alone into a dark room, never to come out.” 

“Insults and baseless accusations aren’t warranted, Black,” Yellow sighed, sounding disappointed. 

“Strange then that you throw them around anyway,” Green mentioned, turning back and continuing her task, “I’m going to finish the wires, you know, my daily task as a crewmate, and hope I don’t see your ugly ass, Bic highlighter suit sneak up behind me and eat me.” 

“That’s it, I don’t have time to be needlessly attacked for trying to help,” Yellow clapped her hands together, “I’m going to leave and continue trying to find the imposter, you know, that thing that could kill any of us at any time.” 

“Have fun,” Green waved, her hand forming a fist except for one finger, the crude gesture pointed at her made Yellow huff and walk away even faster. 

“God, the audacity of this bitch,” Pink spit out. 

“I’d respect her cause more if she wasn’t a complete fucking moron,” Green said, “Like, finding the imposter is admirable, but randomly accusing crew members off of two sentences and hoping they’ll, what, just jump up and yell ‘Oh no! You got me!’, isn’t how you’re gonna weed out an imposter that has gone undetected for over a month.” 

“You make too much sense, you know how she’s allergic to logic,” Black consoled, and Green ugly snorted. 

… 

Black was glad he’s struck a shaky alliance with Green and Pink, those two are way more enjoyable to be around. Pink just seems bored out his mind, and will settle for anyone as company, and Green, while still paranoid and jumpy, seems to be very quickly adjusting to having others around, which tells Black she’s also in need of company. He isn’t stupid enough to fool himself into thinking this is set in stone, or that the other two trust him, but they’re all just useful enough to each other to uncomfortably rely on one another. 

He was glad that Pink and Green came to his defense with Yellow, and the three of them chased her off. He hoped they’d reach that point, but it was a bonus it happened so soon. 

What he didn’t expect was himself jumping to defend Green. It sounds cliché, and he hates that he has to admit it, but he and Green were always compatible, their senses of humor and wit aligned well, so he obviously had a soft spot for her more than the rest of the crew. Don’t get him wrong, he was going to defend her anyway, prove that he was worth their friendship, but Yellow accusing her made him genuinely upset, like someone told him his dog was ugly. He thinks, just for that, he’ll be sabotaging the oxygen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, uh, I didn’t think this would be that well received? I’m glad people like it, so here’s a chapter two :)
> 
> disclaimer: there is a semi graphic description of a dead body towards the end of the chapter, probably nothing worse than other fics, but honestly I’m really bad at judging what’s graphic

Green woke up drowsier than normal, which was strange as she specifically went to sleep earlier to avoid this. For a second she wondered why she was awake, and then the alarm blared again, pummeling through her blissfully unaware contentment like a wrecking ball through a poorly put together wall of plastic cups. Green soared into the air, throwing on her suit and rushing out the door, nearly running headfirst into Purple. 

“What’s going on?” Green asked quickly, hoping Purple will pity her and tell her, rather than run away from the potential threat. 

“Oxygen’s been sabotaged,” Purple grunted out, and continued running towards her destination, leaving Green to stand in place while the three word death sentence sank in. 

The flashing red lights illuminated her suit and struck her wide, whiskey eyes through the visor. Pure, unadulterated dread rooted her feet in place and ceased every thought, her gaze was fixed to the floor, and her muscles were so static she couldn’t blink. She’s trapped. She started hyperventilating while the walls started collapsing in, the space seeming smaller and smaller every second. She’s trapped in a metal death box, with rapidly depleting oxygen and an alien, and with absolutely no escape or chance to buy time. If they couldn’t fix oxygen, she quite literally had seconds to live. 

Her fight or flight agreed on one thing: she needed to move. She started sprinting to admin, where at least one panel was, and caught up to Purple who yelled that she’d take the upper panel, and Green nodded, and continued to admin. She was the only member in admin, and she nearly toppled into the panel’s kiosk. She quickly punched the code in to reseal the oxygen reserves, and after a second, Purple must have finished as well. The alarms stopped, the lights went back to normal, and Green took a deep breath and sunk to the floor. 

“Green. Green! Hey! You good?” Black asked, coming up behind her. She was beginning to resemble Red’s suit in her effort to control her breathing. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I’m good. I’m good,” Green sniffled, taking deep breaths. 

“Are-are you crying?” Black asked, suddenly panicked. 

“Huh? No, um, I just got a little nervous,” Green laughed, although it sounded a little closer to hacking sobs, “I’m a little claustrophobic sometimes, and occasionally I’m forcefully reminded I’m stuck on this ship.” 

“...Need a hug? Want a hug?” Black asked very hesitantly, “Sorry, that’s all I can think of. Good job not fucking up oxygen and killing us all.” 

“The thought did cross my mind,” Green hummed, but remained curled up on the floor. 

“Alright, now you’re making me depressed, come here,” Black stepped forward, kneeled onto the floor, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and the sound of their suits’ material colliding wasn’t pleasant, but it was largely ignored. Green hated seeming so pathetic, she was chosen to be on this ship and explore other worlds, she worked hard for this. She blames this momentary lapse of judgement on the chronic stress of the last few weeks, her traitor stomach and turncoat bones prevented her from thinking critically and she has only been on the brink of functioning. After tensing up, horrified she might’ve let a potential murderer so close while she was vulnerable, she brought her arms up and returned the hug, admitting to herself that it did make her feel a little better, murderer or not. 

“That was terrifying—oh hey, group hug,” Pink walked around the corner, and Green couldn’t help but snort feeling the larger, suited man immediately lay his arms around both her and Black, and she removed one arm from Black’s torso to wrap around Pink. 

“Who got oxygen?” Pink asked. 

“Me and Purple,” Green replied, finally feeling her heart stop violently knocking into her lungs and sternum. 

“Nice job, you guys handled that really quickly,” Pink congratulated.

“We just have sleeping quarters the closest,” Green mumbled. 

“Still, that was impressive,” Pink reinforced, “How about this: you go sleep a little longer, or meditate, or whatever, and we’ll get our tasks and when you start yours we’ll be done and can just hang out, you seem dead tired still.” 

“Sounds good, insult Yellow or something in my absence, carry my legacy,” Green yawned, stood up, walked back to her personal room, and slept for two more hours.

… 

“I called this meeting to report the suspicious behavior of a couple crew members,” Yellow announced, everyone else was standing around the circular table in the cafeteria, bored out of their minds. The only missing person was White, but he had been feeling sick today.

“Ooo, are we allowed to guess?” Green drawled.

“This is serious, Green, your childishness isn’t warranted,” Yellow admonished.

“This meeting isn’t warranted,” Green countered.

“And there is the basis of my suspicions, Green has been acting very supportive of the imposter,” Yellow’s claim pulled some gasps from the audience, “And with the scare from this morning, we can’t afford to be taking chances with any suspicious figures.” 

“And what exactly are you proposing, Yellow?” Black asked harshly. 

“I’m proposing we take preemptive measures to protect everyone’s safety,” Yellow defended, but even she didn’t seem as sure of herself as usual. 

“Well then, I’m proposing you go fuck your self, because we aren’t ejecting crew members,” Black hissed. 

“Seriously?” Pink laughed, dumbfounded, “What exactly is suspicious behavior to you?”

“Having the ease to laugh in the situation we find ourselves in, opposition to finding the imposter, and general antisocial, sometimes aggressive, behavior,” Yellow explained, her voice hardening once again. 

“Oh, oh, I get it now,” Green interjected, “I should be executed because I find jokes funny, don’t think we should accuse people over no evidence, and dislike you? That’s it? Sorry everyone, I guess I AM a detriment to this ship.”

“Pink and I have literally been with her this whole time, we watch her do her tasks! She fixed the oxygen this morning!” Black nearly yelled. The loud voices were making Green anxious, she was strung and ready to shoot out the door at a moment’s notice.

“You’re the other suspicious figures in questions, so we can’t trust you!” Blue shrieked. 

“Not to interrupt this heated debate,” Red started, his voice very hesitant, “But should we check on White? He only said he felt a migraine this morning, but he’s been missing all day.” 

“Yeah, he knows even a headache doesn’t excuse you from ship meetings,” Blue agreed, “But with the painkillers in medbay he shouldn’t even have a headache, much less a migraine.”

“Do we go as a group or send a single person?” Purple asked.

“Group,” Yellow replied, “I don’t want to send an individual or small group in case there’s any miscommunication, intentional or not.” 

Comically, the entire group shuffled their way to White’s personal room, everyone trying to stay together but also distanced. No one wanted to be in the back. Green stayed beside Pink and Black, hating that she felt better when with them, but admitting she appreciates the small security their company provides. 

“White?” Red called out, knocking on White’s door, “Hey man, you good in there?” 

“White, open the door,” Yellow commanded, pushing herself to the front to be in front of the door. 

“White!” Purple yelled out. 

“This is taking too long, I’m using the master key,” Yellow took out another card like the ones everyone uses in admin, and swiped it through the panel on the door. The door opened, the small decontamination units along the doorway sprayed the cloudy, disinfectant mist, so the smell of rot and decay hit the group before the actual sight of White’s bloody, eviscerated body. 

“Oh, god,” someone choked. 

“Jesus,” Pink gasped behind Green. Purple and Blue ignored the rule stating to keep suits on when roaming around the ship, and removed their helmets to gag and puke. Green didn’t move. 

White, or at least the bottom half of White, was closest to the door, the suit around the hips was violently torn and frayed, and you could see the hip bone and meat surrounding it. Half his spine was still connected, the column was stained, covered in flesh matter, and sickeningly bent and crooked. The top half was across the room, with skid marks of blood running between the two halves. His visor was broken, and there was a generous amount of blood flowing from inside his helmet, mixing with the blood at the bottom of his torso, where more blood and organs spilled onto the floor. The torso and hips had half oval impressions, a noticeable amount of body mass missing between them, with multiple punctures in visible skin surrounding the divide. He was literally bit in half. 

“I’ll… I’ll make a report,” Yellow offered, turned around, and left, followed by all the traumatized members of crew, and the unidentified, now homicidal imposter among them. 

… 

Black licked his lips under his helmet, feeling rather satisfied with a hard day’s work. First, oxygen, and then a meal. Oxygen isn’t getting sabotaged again, he isn’t putting Green through that. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but her being so distraught over something he caused made his stomach churn painfully. 

He didn’t wake up this morning with the intent to slaughter White, it was all a matter of opportunity and misfortune. It was a coincidence they went to the bathroom at the same time, but Black thinks it was the will of a higher power that White decided to have a “Men’s Chat” with him, where he made some disparaging remarks about Yellow, Purple, and Green. Black considers himself blessed that he was given the opportunity to know what disgusting thoughts White had about his crew mates, although he really only cared about Green, and it was divine justice that he eradicated those thoughts.

He didn’t want to kill anyone on the ship, he could ignore his hunger, so that if he was ever outed his “pacifistic lifestyle” could garner sympathy, but such is life. The crew will get over it eventually. 

He won’t be suspected, the hallway camera was on when Black went in, then when White entered, it was still on when White left, and Black only had to wait a couple minutes in a blind spot for cameras to shut off, and with Pink knowing he was in the bathroom, he had a solid alibi. He hopes Green won’t be too upset if he’s ever discovered, though, he feels something heavy and distinctively empty in the pit of his torso whenever he has to lie around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna apologize now, I’m not that happy with this chapter, but it’s the best I’ve got 
> 
> my brain is small and feeble, it can only handle so much

“Move your fat head,” Green hissed to Black, trying to reach around him to finish her task, “Your big helmet is blocking the garbage lever.”

“My head is fat because I’m smart and have a big brain, unlike you dumbass,” Black countered, and intentionally moved his head to block her reach again.

“No it’s because you have thick fucking skull, MOVE,” Green shot back, and was getting extremely frustrated, this was her last task of the day. 

“Beat his ass, Green,” Pink yelled out, lounging across a couple storage boxes. 

“Fuck you,” Black laughed, and the distraction allowed for Green to pull the lever to finally finish emptying the chute. 

“Right now?” Pink asked, “I appreciate your boldness but what would the other crew members think?” 

The three laughed, and with every heave of her shoulders, Green’s mind slipped farther and farther away from aliens, imposters, and death, until the concepts were as close as the Old Earth’s sun. Warm, bone-penetrating contentment relaxed her muscles, seeing Black and Pink’s interactions and emphatic hand gestures. Nostalgia hit her, unexplainable satisfaction tugging the corners of her mouth into a small, indulgent smile—this was the closest to home she’s getting. 

Green walked over and sat on a box beside Pink, with Black joining her, and the three leisurely pointed out stars from the large window into deep space in the storage room. For a while, they made up constellations, fake myths and lore behind them, and at one point Pink just designed an entirely new religion, of which Green eagerly subscribed to. 

“Since we’re men we’ll have more power than you in the church by default, sorry that’s just how it be sometimes, but we’ll let you get some recognition,” Pink assured, “Although I haven’t figured out titles or roles of figureheads yet.”

“Of course, of course,” Green replied understandably. 

“Wanna be a nun?” Black asked her, cackling. 

“Wanna be a pedophile, Father Black?” Green drawled.

“We don’t have enough followers yet for altar boys,” Pink waved away Green’s question, “Plus we’re not structuring this after Catholicism, that’s like plagiarism or something.” 

“Oh, my mistake,” Green rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for a while, Green tremendously enjoying this new sense of safety and security. She sometimes regrets feeling so dependent on Black and Pink, knowing deep down one of them might be an imposter. After spending so much time with them, however, her affection is overriding her survival instinct, and she’ll admit that worries her. She’s torn, constantly, between listening to her gut and distancing herself to lessen her chance of being caught alone with the alien, and relishing in the comfort of companionship. Green knows, deep down, she couldn’t part with them, if nothing else then to satisfy her own selfish desires: homicide deterrent and a cure for crippling loneliness. 

“What if I was an imposter?” Black asked, breaking the silence, tone curious but words choking the vibe. 

“Hey, what if I want to be the imposter?” Green asked, trying to chase away the serious mood Black’s question dragged out of the recesses of her mind, “Hypothetically, I mean.”

“Well, you’re not an imposter—“ Pink started.

“—But what if I was, though,” Black interrupted, determined to have this conversation. Green lied down on the storage boxes, legs dangling over the edge similarly to Pink, not wanting to be there anymore. She’s convinced herself she can trust them, she doesn’t think she can handle the doubt again. 

“But you’re not,” Pink insisted, “Why are you asking this?”

“Hypothetical situation,” Black tried. 

“I don’t know,” Green shrugged, “I probably won’t report you, but technically the imposter still has a body count so I’d feel a little bad about it.”

“Eh, I don’t know if White really counts,” Pink voice was hesitant, but unmistakably sour.

“Uh, what?” Green asked. 

“Didn’t you hear about this?” Pink sat up and turned to her, “Didn’t Yellow tell you—never mind. Yeah, White’s neighbors went to return something after we launched, found the back door unlocked, and discovered he was into shady shit.” 

“Seriously?” Green asked, bewildered. Sure, he was a creep and kinda sus more often than not, but he wasn’t awful or anything.

“Yep, they wouldn’t tell us what it was, apparently we don’t need to know, despite the fact that, uh, I don’t know, we share a fucking ship space and all sleep within a quarter mile of each other,” Pink rolled his eyes, “But apparently it was not good.” 

“We have background checks, a shit load of screening and testing, how did he get sent up here?” Green would be tearing her hair out if it weren’t protected from her fingers via helmet. She turned down countless opportunities for friendships and adventures so her track record was clean, there wouldn’t be any blights on her background, but White was let in with that kind of past. 

“There was never any reason to be suspicious, he must’ve hid it super well,” Pink explained, “We were supposed to land again, get him off the ship and into police custody, but news of the imposter just came up—“

“—And they weren’t risking us coming back with it,” Green finished Pink’s thought. 

“Pretty much,” Pink confirmed, “Honestly, dude was probably going to be sentenced to prison for a significant amount of time, maybe even life.”

“You’re not a man, so you don’t know the shit he bragged about, but I can assure you if the imposter didn’t do it someone else would’ve,” Black finally cut in. 

“Ok, got it,” Green drawled, processing the information, “So, I don’t know if my answer really changes.”

“I don’t think I could get over the lie,” Pink layed back down on the boxes, “Whether you killed or not, that’s certified betrayal to me. My safe place is you guys, I couldn’t handle that comfort being taken.” 

“I think I’d be fine with it,” Black shrugged, “If it were one of you guys and not me, I mean. Like Pink said, you guys are my safe place, whether you’re an imposter or not makes no difference to me, I haven’t been affected.”

“Well that’s incredibly self centered,” Green snorted. 

“Honestly? I don’t care anymore,” He laughed, “If I have the potential of dying up here, I’m going to focus on me and enjoy what I can, so yeah I’m going to be self centered.” 

Green pondered that, she guesses he had a point. 

“Hypothetically,” Black began again, focusing entirely on Green now, “The imposter doesn’t strike again, no one else is killed, what would you think then?” 

“Uhh, White still died—“

“—Had it coming,” Pink interjected, sounding like he was about to take a nap. 

“We’re not the criminal justice system, vigilantism is illegal,” Green shot back, “So there’s that, but I don’t think I would be… entirely opposed? Does that make me an awful person?”

“No worse than you are already,” Black consoled, putting a band on her shoulder. 

“Oh thank god, I was worried I’d become you,” Green dramatically exhaled relief. 

“Har har, bitch,” Black hissed, but there was nothing but humor and affection in his voice, “Come on, Pinky’s got medbay samples to scan.”

“God-fucking-damnit, don’t remind me,” Pink sighed. 

… 

“Not to sound like I’m accusing you,” Pink started, and immediately Green and Black tensed, “But how come you never have tasks, Black?”

“I wake up early,” Black shrugged. 

“What’re your main tasks?” Green asked, curious. She mentally kicked herself in the mouth for not realizing this sooner. Black never does tasks around them. 

“Usually clearing the oxygen filter, downloading ship files and logs and then sending them to headquarters, occasionally wires, and sometimes maintenance on the reactor,” Black listed, “Yeah, I’m just used to waking up super early and the habit hasn’t broken.” 

“Like, everyday?” Green asked.

“Yeah, why?” Black turned to her.

“Nothing, I’m just in awe,” Green lied.

Green and Black sat together and watched Pink struggle and rage over the tubes of samples. Black chuckled several times when Pink got particularly rash, but Green stayed silent. She was far, far away from the ship, her mind in its own dimension. If Black is up so early, how come he took so long to reach oxygen? His main tasks, barring the reactor maintenance, are all in the same main area of the ship, which includes the oxygen reserves control panels. Technically, the two tasks he says he does almost everyday would put him in the same room as the panels. Maybe she should give him the benefit of doubt, but the Green from a week ago is yelling at her to be suspicious of him like she should’ve been the whole time. 

She’s hoping it was an unfortunate circumstance that Black just had a task far away. 

… 

Black looked at Green, silent, as dread slowly sank in. He said something wrong. 

For the last couple days, the words have danced on his tongue, have threatened to pirouette past his lips. Whenever Black looked at Green, he had to force the confession down his throat before he spoke to her, and he grew increasingly paranoid he’d let it slip. It was ironic, the imposter has suddenly become anxious because of a crewmate. 

Black could see the cogs grinding against each other in Green’s mind, and his blood was hot and carrying a surprisingly significant amount of stress. He was out of time


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took awhile, I don’t think I’m very good at writing emotional scenes, and I just wasn’t happy with how it was turning out, so sorry if it’s a little short haha

Green wasn’t a morning person, she admitted that to herself. However, she was determined, and that drive to prove a hunch easily made up for a decent night’s rest. So, after taking four hours to at least have something, she marched from the women’s quarters by lower engine to the men’s quarters by upper engine and sat down outside the third room’s door at 3am. That heavy feeling in the pit of her torso returned, telling her this wasn’t a good idea, and she opened her tablet to find something to serve as a distraction.

Five hours later, the door opened and spooked Green like a javelin bedding itself in her ribs, knocking her back. Spending five hours playing mindless games on her tablet was enough of an argument to never do this again. 

“You said you wake up early?” Green called out accusingly just as Black stepped out of the doorway.

“FUCK!” Black jumped and nearly fell over, his head hitting the top of the door frame. 

“Well?” Green asked, yawning. 

“Jesus, fuck, you scared me,” Black groaned, leaned over supporting himself against the wall, “Holy shit, man, FUCK.”

“...Well?” While Green still felt dread emanating from every pore for how this encounter may end, she liked knowing that she was finally the one causing fear, not just experiencing it herself, if just this once.

“This is early,” Black wheezed, still not over the shock just yet.

“Bullshit,” Green insisted, “Early is like, two hours ago. You can’t finish everything by nine, that’s when everyone else is up.”

“Well, I do,” Black bit back, “For God’s sake Green, how long have you been sitting there?” 

“Uh uh, it takes thirty minutes for one room’s records to download to your tablet, and another thirty to upload them to headquarter’s files. You mean to tell me, you do that twice within the hour that no one is awake to see you?” 

“...Yes.”

“See, that’s even funnier, because you weren’t in Admin uploading the records when oxygen was sabotaged.”

“I was downloading them from navigation,” Black leaned against the wall, and Green momentarily felt apprehensive seeing how relaxed he was, how confident he answered. 

“You still would’ve reached the oxygen reserve in O2 before Purple did, and she said she didn’t see you that whole time,” Green made a point to ask Purple the night before, making up some excuse that hopefully prevented the other girl from jumping to conclusions. 

“I trusted that it was handled.”

“But you couldn’t have known that.”

“Are you saying you shouldn’t trust your crewmates?”

“They’re OUR crewmates,” Green huffed and got up, ready to leave, “Fine, don’t tell me, just kill me quickly.”

“Why would I kill you?” Black asked, sounding panicked all of the sudden.

“Because you’re the imposter, I know it, and if you’re ok with lying to me, I don’t doubt you’re ok with killing me. I mean, what did you think would happen by sabotaging oxygen?” Green asked, exasperated beyond what she believed capable of herself at 8am. She should have slept more, exhaustion lurks at the corner of her eyes, clouding her thoughts. The physical exhaustion is telling her to go to sleep, the emotional exhaustion says not to wake up. 

“That’s quite the logical fallacy, me lying doesn’t equate to murder—“ Black started.

“So you admit you’re lying?” Green interrupted. Black didn’t answer. He sighed, it was a strong enough one to lift and sag his broad shoulders, his head turning to the side, away from her. He remained quiet, choosing to sit down instead. 

“I’m keeping my promise,” Black announced, finally.

“What promise?” Green asked, looking down at him.

“I said I wouldn’t kill you, we shook pinkies and everything.” 

“Oh,” Green responded. There was something depressing about seeing such a large, imposing character huddled against a wall at your feet, and Green disliked the feeling in her chest the sight caused. If he was fishing for sympathy, it was unfortunately effective, a hook found purchase and was vigorously tugging at her heart. 

“I assume he doesn’t know you’re here, right? Pink, I mean. Not telling him something like that sounds like lying.”

“That’s quite the logical fallacy,” Green said quietly, sitting down with him, “Omittance of my suspicions until confirmation doesn’t equate to lying.”

There was another long pause, it felt more comfortable, but infinitely more hollow. It felt like it should’ve been funny banter, it should’ve been filled with jokes and Black’s casual flirting that she doesn’t mind as much as she says she does. It should’ve been Green threatening to stab Black with something, and him playing it off as a romantic advance, with Pink in the background making gagging noises. This was empty, as dark and void as the space they’re surrounded by and just as crushing. 

“It felt good,” Black said after a while of silence, the two just sitting against the wall and staring forward.

“What did?” Green asked, already knowing the answer.

“Killing White,” Black exhaled, “Felt really good.” 

“That’s nice,” Green yawned again.

“I got in through the vent,” Black admitted, “My teeth tore him in two.”

“I know, I saw,” Green shuffled closer, leaning against Black’s side now.

“You know, sometimes I still hear his screaming, but I liked it though, it makes me laugh every now and then,” Black continued, desperately, “I felt justified slaughtering him, I think he deserved it.”

“Really?” Green asked sleepily, laying her helmet on his shoulder. 

“Yes, my body transformed into a huge monster with lots of teeth and bit one of the largest crew members in half, I slink through vents when no one is looking and I could kill you in a heartbeat, now will you please do something?” Black was begging at this point. 

“Like what?” Green asked slowly.

“Run, scream, call an emergency meeting, eject me, I don’t know,” Black sounded lost. 

“I could,” Green began, stretching and getting more comfortable against Black, “Or I could stay here, with you, happy you’re no longer lying to me. That’s all I wanted to know. Besides, deal with Yellow? This early? No thanks.”

“So you admit this is early,” Black laughed a little. 

“Early for me, Mr ‘Morning Person’,” Green yawned again. Black laid his head back against the wall, looking towards the ceiling.

“How long have you been up?” He asked again.

“I’ve been here since three,” Green responded. 

“Shit, Green,” Black snorted, and Green idly thought she liked hearing him say her name, “You were on a mission.” 

“Well, if I had known early to you was fucking eight o’clock…” Green yawned once again. 

“Just, go to sleep,” Black chuckled, laying his helmet against hers, but Green was already unconscious by that point. 

… 

“You two are such children,” Pink huffed, watching Black try and reach for Green’s tablet again. Green, as per usual, swat his arm away. They were following Pink as he finished his tasks, Green finishing them earlier and confirming to Pink that she watched Black do tasks in the very early morning.

“Don’t get high and mighty on me, I know the amount of ‘your mom’ jokes you make,” Green drawled. 

“Those are high quality humor,” Pink defended.

“To a class of eight year olds, maybe,” Black laughed, finally securing Green’s tablet to her distress. 

“Listen, your brand of humor is called harassment, Black, you don’t get to call me out either,” Pink said pointedly, watching Black dangle Green’s tablet over her head, using their height difference to his advantage. 

“No it’s not—“ Black started, but the alarm for an emergency meeting blared, halting every muscle in the room. 

They moved as a group toward the cafeteria, shooting each other questioning looks and shrugs. They found everyone else seated around the circular table in the middle of the room, the dim glow of the red button reflecting off the inhabitants’ helmets. Shoulders were set, and the mood was grim. 

“What’s going on?” Pink asked, sitting down. 

“We found another body,” Yellow announced, to the horror of the crew. 

“Who?” Purple asked. 

“Red, in security,” Blue answered, “Everywhere in security, really.” 

“It was much more brutal than White, yes,” Yellow agreed, “Which leads me to suspect that the imposter is growing more hostile. We need to start taking more preventative measures.” 

“Well, was anyone suspiciously absent around the time he might've died?” Green asked, “If it’s as bloody as you say it was, that would’ve taken a while to clean up, right?” 

“Let’s just—Let’s just, take care of it later, I need to file a report and frankly, I don’t want to think about it right now,” Yellow said, which is rather out of character for her. 

“You found the body?” Black asked.

“Indeed,” Yellow’s shoulders seemed to sag. Everyone flinched at that, even Green. Green may despise the older women, but no one deserves to walk in on that alone. Everyone left the table in varying degrees of anxiety, panic, and terror. 

“I’m gonna retire for the night, I know it’ll leave me with more tasks tomorrow, but I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on them right now,” Pink said, already turning and walking towards the engines. 

“That’s understandable, take whatever time you need,” Green encouraged. Green took this opportunity, grabbed Black, and pulled him towards a secluded corner of storage. 

“What the fuck?” Green asked, “Did you actually kill Red?”

“N-No, that wasn’t me!” Black swore, his voice laced with a similar panic to her, although his panic was for her.

“What do you mean that wasn’t you?” Green asked, denying what they both knew now. Black didn’t say anything. 

There were two imposters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how I feel about this one honestly lol, I feel like I peaked in the first chapter, and since it’s just been me trying to recreate that same vibe, like Johnny Depp’s Jack Sparrow after the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie

Black has taken to following Green chronically, even hanging in the vents around her personal room. An invasion of privacy is lower on his priority list than Green’s safety.

“Psst, Black, you there?” Green called quietly into the vent, “Pspspsp.”

“I’m not a cat, you idiot,” Black said affectionately, watching her shoulders shake gently with a giggle. He popped open the grate and slunk out of the narrow passageway, his shapeshifting abilities the only reason he could fit and use them as a mode of transport.

“I’ll make some ears to glue to your helmet,” Green proposed, “I’ll find an old feather duster for a tail.”

“You trying to make me a space furry or something?” Black said.

“I think it would make you even cuter, yes,” She laughed.

“So, what’s up?” Black forced out, his backstabbing brain solely focusing on how she called him cute.

“Nothing, I couldn’t sleep and decided to bother you if you were awake,” Green sat down on the twin sized cot they were all provided with, Black following soon after.

“I don’t need sleep,” Black shrugged, “But I like to.”

“Do you dream?” Green asked, her gaze fixed to the wall.

“No,” Black lied.

“Do you wish you could?” Green asked.

“All the time,” Black answered honestly, his eyes fixed on the side of her head, when she couldn’t notice his stare. He dreamed of being closer, letting gravity pull him in. Conversation lulled, and Green rested her head on his shoulder again, and it simultaneously slowed his thoughts and set off his mind’s alarms. He felt like he was underwater and watching someone desperately try and get his attention, but the water has already flooded his lungs. This small action, this little act of companionship, has drowned him in a tidal wave of emotion that’s been building for weeks now.

“You should tell Pink,” Green mumbled.

“You know how he’ll react,” Black mumbled back, suddenly wrenched out of the comfortable and oddly poetic state he was in, and thrown into freezing, sobering water.

“It’s better than putting it off and having him find out later,” Green shrugged.

“How should I break that to him? It was easier for you, you already figured it out and were just waiting for me to spill,” Black sighed, “I feel bad just, springing that on him.”

“I want him included, I don’t like the idea of lying to him, you know I can’t,” Green played with her fingers in her lap.

“I know, I don’t like it either,” Black sighed again, “Can you do it?”

“Don’t you dare,” Green laughed gently.

“I’m not kidding,” Black chuckled with her, “You know he’ll take it better from you.”

“That’s fair, he’d also probably punch you,” Green laughed again, “Then again I think that’d be funny.”

“Yup, I’m definitely not telling him.”

“...But it’d be REALLY funny.”

…

Green sought out Pink, alone, because Black is a coward and a fool. She knows Pink is still going to punch Black after this is over with, but Black deserves it at this point.

“Hello hello, welcome the rage arena, care to let out some pent up wrath?” Pink asked, hysteric, hunched over destroyed wires that he’s clearly been struggling with for awhile.

“What’s my target?” Green asked, sitting next to him to inspect the damage he’s done to the colorful cables.

“Uhh, I’m not sure,” Pink looked around, “I’ve been melting pop cans when I get frustrated.”

“I’ll throw those out, and I’ll fix the wires,” Green looked and saw the poor victims of Pink’s soldering gun. She picked them all up and dumped them in the trash chute across the security room. Just like White’s room, it was deep cleansed by two crew members who drew the shortest straws, and Green didn’t envy Purple or Blue in the least.

“I love you, I really do, I would kiss you if not for the helmet,” Pink thanked.

“Kiss me and you’re going back on wires,” Green threatened.

The two sat next to each other while Green undid all of Pink’s casual destruction, his large, misguided hands once again unable to tend to the delicacy of the little cables. Pink watched, fascinated as Green easily rearranged every wire on both sides of the box, and matched them up, melting them back together and securing the union with tape.

“How are you so much better at this than me?” Pink asked, dumbfounded.

“My gloves are more fitted, I can keep a hold of the wires better,” Green lied, avoiding the topic of Pink just being too clumsy for the task.

“If the wires just didn’t fall and make more of a mess I’d be fine, I think,” Pink assured, and Green sighed, partly out of exasperation and partly from disappointment. Pink really thinks he could do wires.

“Yes, unfortunately gravity exists,” Green patted him on the back in false condolence, “And we don’t have the clearing to change that setting in admin control.”

“You know,” Pink said, slipping into his false, grandiose, flirty tone, “Gravity says we’re all attracted to each other, but I think I’m even more so to you.”

“I think my foot is attracted to your ass,” Green deadpanned. Pink started laughing hysterically, and eventually she joined in, his wheezing entertaining her. Her stomach sank again, becoming heavy and uncomfortable as she remembered her purpose for seeking him out.

“So, I may have some upsetting news,” Green started, hesitant, waiting until he was done laughing.

“What’s up?” He immediately asked, concerned.

“Black’s an imposter,” Green ripped the bandaid off. Pink was frozen and she couldn’t see his expression.

“Think about it, the tasks he told us he does every day are in the two places with oxygen reserve control panels, and guess who wasn’t around during the entire episode?” Green asked, trying to break it to him logically instead of telling him Black told her first, and then didn’t tell him, waiting until he got his initial shock and anger out of his system.

“He might’ve been somewhere else?” Pink asked.

“Everywhere he could’ve been still would’ve gotten him to admin or O2 quicker than Purple and I,” Green soothed, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

“He couldn’t have killed White, I was with him the whole day!” Pink stood up and started pacing.

“Was he physically with you? The whole time?” Green asked, already knowing the whole story.

“Well, not the whole time, but there was no way he could’ve done it and cleaned up in that short amount of time,” Pink defended.

“Not unless he has access to the vents, besides, White’s murder was in the room right next to his, where he has spare, clean suits to change into,” Green explained, hoping she doesn’t sound too knowledgeable, she was hoping leading him to the answer might end better.

Pink paced relentlessly, and his urge to break something was palpable, the emotion rolling off him like waves of steam that fogged her visor. She wasn’t sure if she should talk him down, let him be, or give him things to throw. She decided on a hug, getting up and walking towards him despite his body language spelling out the word “unapproachable” in bold, neon lettering. He stopped pacing when he noticed her obstructing his path, her arms slightly opened. She didn’t move, but the invitation was clear. He threw himself against Green, his arms wrapping tight enough around her midsection she’d swear up and down her spine cracked.

“You’ll wear a hole in the floor,” Green mumbled.

“This is better anyway,” Pink mumbled back. They stayed like that for a while, Green noticing that Pink’s grip eventually loosens, much to her intense back relief.

“Are you sure?” Pink asked.

“I’m sure,” Green answered, “Are you going to report it?”

“...No, I don’t think so,” Pink answered, and Green nearly sighed in relief again, “I just want to talk to him about it.”

“I’ll be there to mediate, as always,” Green assures him, pulling back to look at his helmet, “I will put a limit on physical violence.”

“What’s the limit?” Pink asked, and she was overjoyed to hear the barest of a joking tone in his voice.

“No loss of limbs, no subtracting from the population,” Green answered.

“That’s it? Well then, this confrontation will go swimmingly,” Pink joked.

…

“Listen here you scrawny ass piece of shit, I don’t care if you broke your fucking nose—“

“Well, you should, goddamnit, this hurts you asshole!”

“You know what else hurts? Being lied to! For WEEKS!”

The confrontation was not going swimmingly, and Green has given up on her career as a moderator. Pink started strong with shoving Black’s face into a wall, a couple times. Black was then far less sympathetic about announcing he was an imposter, which only served to rile up Pink more.

“I was going to tell you!”

“When?!”

“Well, now, obviously!”

“Oh, you little—“

Green sighed as Pink lunged over a box in a secluded corner of security, aiming to reach Black who was ready to run on the other side. Green was stretched over a couple of boxes, leisurely listening to the sounds of poor coping mechanisms and miscommunication manifest itself in the two males.

“Green, aren’t you going to help me here?” Black shouted.

“Uh, no?” Green lifted her head up, seeing Black dodge Pink’s fist.

“PLEASE!” Black screeched, diving behind the box she was lounged across, using a cheap hiding place. Pink following behind, the personification of righteous fury.

“Jump over me and my knee might accidentally find your crotch,” Green threatened Pink, seeing him leaning over her, “Have you let out your anger, yet? Are you two done running around like children playing freeze tag?”

“Yes, Mother,” Pink ground out, standing still, although his shoulders were still tensed. Black peaked up from behind the box meeting Pink’s white hot gaze.

“So, I know this looks bad—“ Black began.

“Oh, really?” Pink started to lean over Green to reach Black and Green immediately sat up, effectively putting an obstacle between the two males.

“Yes, really, I’ll say sorry as many times you want to hear it,” Black pleaded, “I swear I wanted to tell you—“

“Then why didn’t you?” Pink asked, still vibrating with anger.

“What do you mean?” Black asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me? GREEN told me, not you,” Pink clarified.

“Because you wouldn’t hit her, and my face agrees that you would, in fact, hit me,” Black rubbed his face under his cracked helmet.

“Yeah, because I actually like her and have no reason to want to physically assault her. Don’t think because you’ve decided to come clean now means I forgive you,” Pink pointed at Black, while Green casually inspected some loose threads on her gloves, “You can say sorry as much as you like, it won’t do any good. I won’t report you, but don’t mistake that for me accepting you.”

“Well, I think this could’ve gone worse,” Green clapped, wanting this interaction over with, “I think we should get lunch.”

“Yeah, I can do with some lunch,” Pink agreed, suddenly cheery, “Let’s go, Green.”

The three walked to the cafeteria, Pink talking exclusively to Green, while Black lagged behind, to Green’s slight distress. None of them, however, noticed the hidden figure down the hall with their gaze fixed on Black.


End file.
